You Are My Light In The Darkness
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Fluttershy gets kidnapped and forced to work for an evil, crazy doctor, so has a strange obsession with her. However, against all odds, she finds love through the chaos through a mysterious stranger.


Fluttershy eyes slowly opened as she slowly gained conscious. The Pegasus felt a sharp pain shudder through her body as she tried to move, not that she could anyway. Her muzzle was shut tight with some sort of leather strap, her delicate wings were tightly tied down to the point where if the rope tying them down were pulled any tighter, they would snap, and her legs were chained down. Where was she? She couldn't really tell. The only thing in the room was a tiny, slightly lit candle stick on top of a wooden table, which seemed to be covered with what looked like blood. The room she was in smelled awful. It smelled like moldy cheese combined with the heavy scent of blood.

The young mare felt sick to her stomach and feared that she might throw up in her mouth at the smell. She hoped to Celestia that this was some sort of prank one of her friends were pulling on her, but even if it was, this was one sick joke. She highly doubted any of her friends would go this far just to give her a good scare, except Discord. However, even he knew how far he should and shouldn't go. Fluttershy tried to act calm, but couldn't. Being in a dark room tied up without a clue where she was and what was going to happen next, didn't help her stay calm.

After an hour of staying in the same spot, the mare's legs felt as if they were to give out. Before they could, the mare heard the sound of a door opening and slamming somewhere far off in the room, followed by the sounds of hooves, what sound like something heavy rolling, and what looked like a lantern coming her way. Afraid, the Pegasus closed her eyes and tried to go to her happy place.

"You may open your eyes now. I'm not going to hurt you." said a female voice reassuringly.

Opening her eyes slowly, Fluttershy would have gasped in horror. The pony in front of her looked terrible. The pale mint-green pony had long purplish scars tracing from underneath the eye patch she was wearing and another from the bottom part to the back. Her whole body was covered in purple and black bruises and a healing cut under the one eye. Fluttershy could see and it looked like it had once been a very deep cut too. She wondered if this was going to happen to her too.

"I look terrible don't I? Don't worry about this happening to you. As long as you do what you're told and are useful with those wings of yours, then you'll be fine." The unicorn set the lantern down near the shaking mare. "Hold still now."

The unicorn then proceeded to slowly and carefully take off the straps on her wings. The Pegasus tried to spread her wings, but felt nothing but pain. Whoever had tied her wings either _really_ didn't want her to escape or had no clue how tight they should have tied it.

"Try not to move your wings." mumbled the mare as she removed her muzzle strap. "You also shouldn't talk for a while."

"Why…" She suddenly felt why. Her throat hurt as if something large had been shoved down her throat.

"I should probably introduce myself." The unicorn said as she took out a key and a chain with a choker on the end. "I'm Angel Dust and I already know who you are. You're Fluttershy."

Futtershy started to open her mouth, but just nodded. How did this mare know her name?

"I bet you're wondering how I know your name, right? Well let's just say that the person who wanted you here knows a lot about you." Angel said placing the metal choker around her neck and replacing the metal anklets that held her to the ground with the ones attached to the choker. "Every night and day…'Fluttershy did this. Fluttershy is so wonderful and gorgeous! Fluttershy is so sweet and kind to others!' I would say I'm glad he doesn't have to use me anymore, but now that you're here…"

Angel had a guilty look on her face as she magically picked up the chain connected to Fluttershy. Fluttershy couldn't help but to feel a little bad for her. She would have said something to her, but she wouldn't be able to use it. Angel tugged on the chain. "Come on, Fluttershy. We have to go…and please, don't try any form of escaping. You'll get shocked."

Fluttershy nodded and followed behind the pony with the lantern lighting the way. The hallway was more worse than the room she was in. Each room had a huge wooden door that had blood (some fresh and some old and dry) coming from underneath. The hall reeked of blood, mold, and even death. Occasional screams could be heard coming from all over the places as well as sobbing and machinery that sounded like chainsaws.

'What is this place?' Fluttershy wondered, terrified.

Suddenly a pony covered in blood, freshly done cuts, and her intestines hanging from her insides emerged from one of the rooms and tackled the yellow Pegasus. "HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEELP, MEEEEEE!"

Fluttershy didn't move a muscle, too horrified for words as her blood dripped down on her. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS HELL! RUN! RUN OR THEY'LL…"

Suddenly her neck snapped sharply causing her body to land on top of her. The yellow Pegasus then fainted.

An hour later, the young Pegasus woke up. Her wings weren't hurting as badly and as for the room she was in…well, it was nice. She was lying in a large bed with clean blue sheets in a fancy room full of fancy paintings and expensive, white furniture. Sitting up, she slid off the bed onto the floor. 'Huh. My hooves don't hurt anymore. My wings still hurt, but…'

Fluttershy noticed a tray of cookies and a mug of apple juice. 'When did that get there? Should I…I shouldn't…but my throat does feel a little dry and I am a little hungry.'

Sighing, she then helped herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Panicking, she got underneath the bed. The knocks continued for a while until the sound of the door being unlocked followed by hoove-steps.

"Where the heck is she?" Fluttershy heard the voice speak in an almost mechanical voice.

"I don't know. We must get her ready before master is. You know he never tells us when he is and isn't ready." said a high pitched, chipmunk-type voice.

"I think he just does that because he thinks everyone can read his mind…"

"…or he just loves to find an easy reason to punish us."

The sound of hooves came closer to the bed. Fluttershy scooted from the foot of the bed until she reached the wall . 'Please don't find me. What if they cut me open!?'

"I see she ate Emerald Honey's cookies and apple cider." said the high pitched one. "That's sort of a good sign."

"Kinda…do you think she got far?"

"Oh goodness I hope not!"

"We should ask Lotus."

"R-right! Her job is to lock up any ponies trying to escape! Surely she wouldn't fall asleep after the last time!" lowering her head, she noticed that both ponies made a dash to the door and left.

'Thank goodness they didn't look under here!' she breathed with relief. 'I-I'd better stay here…boy…I-I'm a little sleepy…b-but I must stay awa…'

The yellow Pegasus felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
